Wisely Kamelot
Character Outline Wisely Kamelot,D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 165 Also known as "Demon Eye" Wisely (魔眼ワイズリー, Magan Waizurī), is the 5th disciple of the Noah Family, representing Noah's "Wisdom". The original name of the current reincarnation is unkown. Appearance Wisely appears as a teenager of slightly below average height for his age. When not in his noah form, Wisely's hair is brown and somewhat curly, his skin appears lighter than in his noah form.. However in his noah form, he is known for his snow white hair and five eyes: his two normal ones and three extra, the extra eyes running in a line along his forehead and forming from his stigmata. The rest are hidden by the extra long scarf that he wears over the top of his forehead.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 112He has the typical amber eyes of the noah but unlike the others He and Road have an extra iris inside the normal one. Personality Wisely, like all Noah, has an instinctual hatred of all Innocence and Exorcists. In addition to that, though, Wisely, while being a bit sadistic,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 49 has also been shown to be a bit aloof and lazy, displaying a lack of desire to be part of the battlefield and simply responding when Sheril calls out for his help that he's "not a fighter".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 27 Wisely seems to almost be constantly reading the minds of others, frequently holding one-sided conversations with them after reading whatever their train of thought was at the moment, and while he claims to "respect the privacy" of his fellow Noah and doesn't read their minds, Tyki has made it very clear that he is a liar and he will just read the minds of mostly everyone.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 110 History Wisely's previous Noah incarnation was killed thirty-five years ago by Nea Walker, and the damage Nea caused to Wisely's Noah memory was so violent it took Wisely's Noah the full thirty-five years to recover and reincarnate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 105 Wisely's current human form was that of a young hobo who lived in London, England.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 99 Synopsis Third Exorcist arc Wisely is first seen as an average human hobo in London, who had suddenly started experiencing violent headaches.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chatper 187, Page 99 Two policemen go to his aid, only to balk in horror when they see three extra eyes growing on Wisely's forehead, and as Wisely's inner Noah awakens, he kills the policemen by using his power to "explode" their brains, making their heads implode.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 104 The Earl of Millennium arrives and welcomes Wisely back to the family, calling all of the Noah as they gather by their Noah names. When he "overhears" Tyki Mikk's confusion with his mind-reading abilities, Wisely explains the Noah Family history to him and Sheril Kamelot,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Pages 110-112 though he claims that he was reading Tyki's facial expressions rather than reading his mind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 110 As Tyki reflects on the family history Wisely told him, Wisely notes to himself that Tyki looks just like someone, though Road Kamelot pulls him aside and tells him not to speak of it because it's "a private matter".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 Forty-six hours later, Wisely heads to Jordan, where he invades the Jordan Camp that Yu Kanda and Tewaku are guarding. After confirming Kanda's identity, Wisely tells Kanda that they want to use his brain for their "party" and attacks Kanda with his Demon Eye.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Pages 144-145 Mystery of Kanda arc Wisely attacks Kanda with his Demon Eye, the damage he causes Kanda's brain making Kanda's eyes bleed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 155 Wisely then takes Kanda to North American Branch in the United States, where the Earl has taken the entire building hostage. As he sits beside and watches over Kanda, him and Road bantering a bit over the damage Wisely did to Kanda's head, Wisely overhears Zu Mei Chang's thoughts and confirms Zu Mei's fears, assuring him that the Order will be destroyed by its own creation and "that which it hates most".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Pages 179-180 Wisely then notes that the mind of Alma Karma, who is unconcsious in the suspension tank in the floor of the room they are in, is closed off to him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 181 and as Kanda awakens, Wisely watches in exapseration as the Earl exhuberently calls out for Alma to wake up.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, page 184 Just then, Allen Walker arrives with Tyki via an Ark Gate, and as a confrontation ensues, the Fourteenth stirs within Allen and proclaims that he will kill the Earl and become the next Earl, much to everyone's shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 22 Allen then regains contol and piques Wisely's interest when he tells both the Noah and the Fourteenth to leave him alone. When Wisely turns to Road to mention his interest, Kanda leaps to his feet and takes off with her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 26 Sheril uses his powers to prevent Allen and Kanda from escaping with the captured Tokusa, summoning a monolith of tubing from Alma's containment tank, and Wisely takes a seat on the monolith.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 31 When the Earl taunts Kanda about Alma, Wisely is one of the many shocked when Kanda claims to not know him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 32 The Noah turn to Wisely for an explanation, and Wisely urges them to wait. He then uses his powers to submerge Kanda, Allen and Road in Kanda's memories.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 38 Tokusa demands to know what Wisely did to the now unresponsive Allen and Kanda, but Wisely brushes him off, also brushing off the Earl, Sheirl and Tyki when the three note that Wisely's messy aim also trapped Road in the memories, as well.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 48 Wisely then taunts Zu Mei when the old man realizes that Wisely has sent Alma into Kanda's memories, as well, telling Zu Mei not to expect pity from him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 49 Eventually, Allen gets angry enough to snap himself out of Wisely's control, punching Kanda in the forehead and breaking the replica of Wisely's Eyes that formed on their foreheads when Wisely used his powers on them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 194, Page 17 This causes Wisely's "chronic ailment", as Sheril cause it, to rear up. Wisely, then, collapsed and was screaming out in pain as he begins to suffer a dibillitating headache.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 194, Page 18 After Alma awakens, Wisely, still in pain, sits back with the other Noah as they observe from a safe distance.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 134 A great battle ensues between Kanda, Alma and Allen, which Wisely observes silently from the Earl's side, and when Alma's weak body begins to deteriorate due to the effects of the Dark Matter, Allen helps Kanda, who has had an epiphany and decided to reconcile with Alma, go to Alma's side, using the Earl as a counterblanace when he uses his Crown Clown to throw them both skyward. Wisely grabs the Earl, along with Sheril, to support him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Page 179 and listens to Allen announce that he won't let the Noah or the Order go after Kanda and Alma after he helps the two escape with an Ark Gate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Page 189 Searching for A.W. arc He was next seen in the crowd where Allen was later found by Kanda and Johnny after he was on the run from the Order. As Kanda and Johnny prepare to go after him, Wisely and Tyki Mikk, disguised as humans in the crowd, taunt Allen and want him to bait out Apocryphos, which causes Nea Walker to begin to surface in Allen again. Wisely was then seen communicating with Road, through his demon eye, where it is revealed that she has yet to recover from her injuries from the Apocryphos, only able to take on a smaller form of her head. He then tells Road that the noah memory inside of him hated Nea, nearly being devoured by the Noah's memory, from its hate toward Nea. Road then told Wisely that if The Millenium Earl was ever destroyed they to would be killed by the heart. Wisely's conversation with Road was then interrupted, by Tyki, who was trying to find The Earl. Much to both of their shock and dismay, The Earl had disappeared during Wisely's conversation with Road. While Wisely and Tyki argued they are told by Fiidora that Apocryphos had been captured by Jasdevi, Sheril and Maashiima. Some time after, Wisely and Tykky succeeded in finding The Earl. The latter, in his shocked state after the conversation with Nea, is comforted by Wisely, who offers the Earl to have a rest. Three of them prepare to head inside the Arc with its gate open. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Wisely has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. Demon Eye (魔眼, Ma me): Wisely has the ability to read people's mindsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 110 and "crush" their heads.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 104 He can also project memories and other images into people for observation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Pages 48-49Wisely can also use the Demon eye to contact other noah members, as he was able to contact Road.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 24, Chapter 219, pages 4-14 Major Battles * Wisely Kamelot VS Yuu Kanda * Wisely Kamelot VS Tewaku Trivia * Wisely's age, adoption into the Kamelot household, and epithet of "Demon Eye" are revealed in the omake of Volume 19's inner cover. It also shows that Wisely has a pet frog named "Gamako". * Like all previous Noah who bear the Demon Eye, Wisely is prone to headaches.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 62 * Hoshino has admitted that Wisely might be her favorite Noah, calling him "lively"D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray * Wisely loves the hamburgers of the Earl and he hates parties even though his father wants him to assist to those D. Gray-Man Manga Volume 24, Talk Corner. References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters